Hoody
Hoody is the tertiary antagonist in Marble Hornets and quite possibly the YouTube user, Totheark. History Brian His first appearance is at the beginning of the series in multiple tapes where it is shown that he is the main character for Marble Hornets, but is consistently annoyed and confused by Alex Kralie's attitude. When the tapes that Jay got from Alex end, it is unclear as to where Brian is or what happened to him. In Entry #51, Brian innocently wanders about and gets several thought-provoking shots of himself wandering a burned down building that Alex plans to claim is Brian's characters old burned down school. During the shooting, Brian gets very uneasy, and asks Alex to hurry up, only to be assaulted by The Operator shortly afterwards. When the camera turns back on, Brian runs all over the building for Alex and stumbles across Tim who is coughing in the corner of a burned room. When Brian turns, The Operator is behind him and the video cuts again. When the video comes back, Brian is dragged off screen by an unknown figure believed to be Alex, while another figure (or possibly the same) picks up the camera and leaves him behind. It is uncertain if he's dead, potentially in a coma or unconscious, or could end up like Tim or Alex. Entry #54 shows Brian once again, however considering he is okay in the tape (as is Tim), this tape must come before Entry #51. Here he waits with Alex in Tim's apartment while Tim goes off to turn the power back on. He is at the apartment to discuss what the movie trailers music should be. He is also in Entry #55, attempting to shoot a scene and talking with Alex and Tim about a potential shooting spot. Role as "Hoody" Hoody appears in the early entries of MarbleHornets, most notably near Jay's car, in front of the camera. He is only shown briefly before leaving. However, this was not his last appearance, as he and Masky are both shown attacking Alex in a later entry. He attempts to choke Alex Kralie to death before the Operator intervenes. He is later shown to break into Tim's house. He looks around for pills, more specifically, ones that keep Tim from having seizures. He manages to get a remaining bottle and goes into a closet before Tim, coughing hysterically, tries to look for them. Having no means to find them, Tim seizes and passes out as Hoody watches. Later, Tim is seen in a fetal position, crying. Hoody, at some point, however, leaves. The next time we see Hoody is when Jay chases him to an abandoned building. Jay finds a manhole and enters it. What Jay found was an Operator doll and a file on Tim. In another entry, Tim sees "He is a Liar" written on the wall, most likely created by Hoody. A few entries later, Jay and Tim sneak around Hoody, who doesn't know they are there, at the same building. Hoody wanders around and leaves a tape in the same room Tim was in. As Jay and Tim sneak around, Hoody exits, just as they ran to him. Showing feats of incredible speed and stamina, however, Hoody manages to outrun them to a field. When Jay and Tim think they had cornered him in the most obvious spot, however, Hoody instantaneously disappears from view. Later on, an entry shows Hoody and Masky attacking Alex. Hoody points a gun before noticing that the Operator is intervening. Afterwards, Hoody walks towards another abandoned building and sits down on a bed. He removes his mask and takes a drink of water. As he exits, Hoody is blind-sighted by Alex, who, holding a gun, asked where Jay was. Hoody, however, taunts Alex. Alex became distracted by an external source, giving Hoody enough air to counter and run away from Alex. Hoody is seen briefly when Jay yells for Tim to look at someone in the background. However, he appears within a split second. Finally, Hoody appears after Tim leaves his house to find Alex, with Jay's hands strapped to his back. Hoody looks around the kitchen to find a knife. He goes around to Jay, who becomes scared of Hoody because of the knife. However, Hoody tosses down the knife and puts down a camera. After Jay cuts himself free, he chases Hoody, but as he goes around the corner, Hoody had disappeared again. Afterwards, Tim finds Hoody, only for the camera to skip multiple frames at a time. In one of the final frames, Hoody is seen hanging on a window ledge in Benedict Hall. However, as Tim prepares to deliver a final blow with a pipe, Hoody's grip was lost after looking at Tim one last time; presumably because Tim pushed him. This caused Hoody to plummet down to the first floor. Tim then searches through Hoody and scavenges a tape and the pills Tim needed. Tim tries to reveal who Hoody is, but is chased off by The Operator. Hoody's body is revealed by Alex Kralie during his battle with Tim. Tim taunts Alex, asking him if he planned on ending up like a "shell of a man" like Brian. Alex then says that he knows what happened to Brian. They are teleported to an unknown location, with Brian's dead and unmasked body leaning against a wall. Alex informs Tim that he had killed him during his encounter and that he had died there, slowly. Tim screams after learning this, and they are then teleported away, never seeing Brian again. What happens with Brian's body is unknown, other than the fact he is dead. Gallery BrianThomas.jpg|Brian's first appearance. Hoodie.png|Hoody's first appearance. Hoody.jpg|Brian with the mask. Brian-0.jpg|Brian without the mask. Brian1.png|Brian filming for Marble Hornets. BrianDark.PNG|Hoody from a distance. HoodyHallway.PNG|Hoody in a hallway. HoodtTTA.jpg|Hoody in a ToTheArk video. HoodyTTA.jpg|Hoody in a ToTheArk video. HoodyAttacks.png|Hoody attacking. HoodyFall.jpg|Hoody after falling from the ledge. 640px-Dead Brian and Alex - 86.jpg|Alex revealing a now deceased Brian. Category:Masked Villain Category:Stalkers Category:Alter-Ego Category:Right-Hand Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Psychopath Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Internet Villains Category:Rivals Category:Crackers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Deceased Category:Friend of the hero Category:On & Off Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Anti-Villain Category:Horror Villains Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Kidnapper Category:Spoilers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Slenderverse Villains Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Falsely Accused Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Amoral Category:Thief Category:Burglars Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Fighter Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Vigilante Category:Obsessed Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Torturer Category:Delusional Category:Speedster Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Provoker Category:Monsters